Harmony and Dischord
by gwendelynchin20
Summary: Meet Solaris, the protege of the Captain Atom and also his daughter. Trying to prove that she is responsible enough to be a superhero, she must face every challenge that can come. Having a very protective, how can she survive this whole thing? Set in Season 1. Skipped Independence Day. Follows the plot but some are not. Robin/OC


A/N: Another story! Yeah I made another one. Hope you enjoy this!

This another unique story. I want new characters so I choose Captain Atom to be part of this story. I choose his alternate name which was Cameron Scott.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Only my OC's!

* * *

**United States Air Force**

**July 8, 2010 7:00 am EDT**

A blonde haired girl was spotted running around the tracks of the United States Air Force. She looked like she was in a hurry. "Hey, Kid! Slow down!" A soldier warned her. "You might get hit by a plane or something!"

The girl smiled, "Yeah, I won't forget that! Thank you, Mr. James!" As she was about to run off, "Mr. James. Is my dad around?"

The Lieutenant smiled, "Sure, he's inside. Maybe you should stay outside the office. I'll call your dad, Okay?"

She nod and they walked to the headquarters and she sat down at the waiting area. As Lt. James went inside, she took the opportunity to catch a glimpse inside. She saw her father, Captain Cameron Scott was talking to the General and Mr. James whispered in his ears and they looked at the window.

The girl moved back to her seat and pretended nothing happened. Then Captain Scott exited the room, "Dad!" The girl gave her father a big hug.

"There's my little girl. Why do you came here?" Her father asked as he took off his hat, revealing his blonde hair just like her daughter.

"Dad, today's Independence day! I want to join the other protege's at the Hall of Justice." She pleaded. "Dad, I helped so many people for the last months."

Capt. Scott rubbed her daughter's head, "Gabby, I know that. I don't want to risk your life. Besides I have other plans for today."

"You do? Let's go home, Dad. Please." He smiled and he grabbed his bags and they left the headquarters.

* * *

**Mount Justice **

**July 8, 2010 8:04 am EDT**

"Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Superboy. Welcome to the Justice League's old headquarters, The Secret Sanctuary." Flash introduced as the Green Lanterns were busy preparing the cave for them. "But you can call it "Cave".

Kid Flash looked at his Uncle, who definitely acted like him, "So this is our new place?"

"Yes. You can have it as your base, provided they operate on League terms" Batman answered. "Red Tornado volunteered to stay here and be your supervisor while Black Canary will be your Trainer. You will go to covert missions."

"And the obvious ones who are high profile will be handled by the Justice League. That's why we have this big signs in our chests." Flash said.

Robin seemed to be impressed but he can't stop staring why Captain Atom is here. "Team, you will have new members." A green skinned girl walked out from the shadows and was wearing similar costume like Martian Manhunter's.

"This is Miss Martian. She is my niece and she will be joining your team." Martian Manhunter introduced. Kid quickly approached, "Hi beautiful. I'm Kid Flash but you can call me Wally." He said in a flirty manner.

She just smiled as they continued the introduction. "Hey Superboy, come meet Miss M." Robin invited.

Superboy joined them and Miss Martian smiled. She changes her shirt just like Superboy's. "I like your shirt." She said shyly.

"Wait, Batman you said new members. Who's the other one?" Robin asked. As an answer, the zeta beam activated. _Recognized Solaris B-03_

A blonde haired girl arrived, wearing her costume as Solaris, the protege of Captain Atom. She was wearing turtle neck silver jacket with white highlights. Matched it with silver pants and black boots with white utility belt and her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail with silver lining. Her eyes were covered with a domino masks.

"Solaris!" Kid Flash called. "Long time no see." Robin and the others greeted her.

"Team, my protege, Solaris is joining the team." Captain Atom put his hands on her shoulder.

Solaris smiled to the others, "Yeah I am. This is gonna be fun!" She said happily and her father was nervous.

* * *

"Dad, you have to trust me on this." Gabrielle said as his father was walking in circles, nervously in their living room. "You're confusing me now, Dad."

Cameron sighed, "Gabby, you sure know what you're doing? The team and all. You're still young you haven't reach 13 yet." He reminded.

Gabrielle gave his father a warm tea to ease the pain on his head, "Dad, I'm fine. I can handle myself. I know how to control my powers." Her hand flickered, showing white energy coming out. Then she waved it and it was gone.

Cameron smiled and hugged his daughter, impressed at her work. "Okay. Then."

* * *

Review! Review! Review!


End file.
